thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gassy Mexican
'Max 'Gassy' Gonzalez '''was a Creature who is known for his epic voice and gassiness. He plays games mostly with the Creatures, Renee, Chilled Chaos, and Diction. Bio Real life Max was born in Chicago, Illinois and previously lived with his family there before he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures. He attended and graduated from Grant Community High School in Fox Lake. Besides YouTube, his main hobby is paintballing and he would play with other YouTubers at CPX Sports in Joliet, Illinois. He also is a fan of basketball, hockey (supporting the Chicago Blackhawks) and football. As of December 4, 2011, Max has been dating Renee, which became a long distance relationship since he moved to Colorado. Gassy and Renee now live in an apartment in Colorado somewhere near the Creature house. YouTube Gassy was one of the original Creatures, and was part of the group from the start. He got into making machinima and gameplay videos because he'd always been a big gamer and played video games since he was around 5 years old, it made sense to get into recording because he enjoyed playing the games and the idea of making movies with them. He started his YouTube channel in June 2006, posting gameplay videos before expanding into machinima. Gassy recently got his channel partnered. As of more recently Gassy has played more games with non creatures, such as members of Bros Angels and The Derp Crew, as well as Seananners and Juicetra. Leaving the Creatures As of November 17, 2012, he was kicked out of The Creatures due to some reason (They wouldn't go into full detail) but Dan and Max had a falling out and Kootra supported the vote and they discussed it with the creatures and they got into a vote and in the end Max got kicked out. As far as we know, Seamus(SSoHPKC) did not vote to get Max out of the group (as stated in his SMW ROM: Drama Mistery Part 4). Slysaidhe voted Max out due only on the business side of the group, nothing personal and as it would possibly break the group apart if Max stayed.Sly said he was still max's friend and wasn't in any sort of falling out with him. For the rest of the Creatures, it is unknown who voted for him to get kicked out but it is confirmed that Kootra and Dan started the vote. As a result of this, Kootra and Danz, as well as the Creature Hub channel, suffered large amounts of unsubscriptions, and Max gaining several thousand. Max's side of the story is in this video. Sly's side of the story can be found in this video. Current Games These are games that Gassy is currently uploading videos with: *DayZ: w/ Gassy, Diction, Utorak, & Seamus (on hiatus) *Saints Row The Third Co-Op w/ Lolrenee (on hiatus) *Skyrim *LEGO: Harry Potter Co-Op (Years 1-4) w/ Renee (on hiatus) *Red Dead Redemption *Black Mesa Source *Walking Dead (EPISODE 1) *Various co-op games from livestreams Gassy has also done reviews/interviews on gaming related products: *AverMedia Game Capture Hd Review *MadCatz MLG Controller *Steel Series Diablo 3 Gaming Mouse Trivia ''Main article: Gassy Mexican/Trivia *Gassy has done several commercials, one is here: *His most famous quote is from the behind the scenes of Craft Spice : "Anything is possible when you stop being retarded." *Gassy has a brother named Jaime, that made several voice cameos in videos, but now has his own channel. He also has a sister-in-law who is Jaime's wife named Kaye. Gallery Gassybeardless.png|Beardless Gassy ZAZdb.jpg|Showing his love for Renee. Newgassy.png|Gassy in real life. Links Category:MLG Category:Gassy Mexican Category:Ex-Creature Category:Critters and Friends